howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1
}} "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" is the tenth episode of the first season of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on June 26, 2015, on Netflix. Overview Plot A mysterious Dragon Rider attacks innocent ships. Bucket and Mulch witness the terrible catastrophe and sail towards the destroyed ship to rescue the drowning Vikings. On Berk, just as Hiccup and the other Riders grab supplies and ready to take off, Stoick and Gobber interrupt, informing the Riders about the attacks on ships and ask who is responsible for such a crime. Hiccup and the Riders state they are not responsible for the attack. They suspect that a rogue Dragon Rider is on the loose and they decide to investigate. At sea, they check for any clues of the attack on the damaged ship. Astrid and Hiccup suspect that Dagur might be responsible for the attack. Afterward, the Riders investigate further seeing how much damage the dragon caused and also seeing all supplies from the ship looted. The Twins discover something left off by the dragon, a barb. Hiccup then plans on to find the dragon that will certainly lead them to the rogue Rider. At the Great Hall, Fishlegs acts as a sketch artist as he interviews Bucket of what the dragon looked like, when finished, Bucket flees in terror of its appearance. Fishlegs has never seen the dragon like this, as nothing appears about it in the Book of Dragons or Bork's Papers. Hiccup proposes they check the Dragon Eye for help. Since the dragon is identified to be a Sharp Class, Astrid lets Stormfly light it to find the dragon. They eventually find the dragon who is called the 'Razorwhip', Fishlegs studies its characteristics. Hiccup uses the information of its feeding habits as a good chance to locate the dragon. Fishlegs translates the encryption, discovering the Razorwhip's favorite food is sea slugs. Fortunately, Hiccup and the Riders know a few islands that are filled with sea slugs and they start their journey. After searching for five islands, they arrive at the sixth island and finds campfire smoke. When they arrive at the campsite they find the rogue Rider and the dragon not here yet, so most of the Riders split up throughout the island while Fishlegs and Meatlug stay put in the camp in case they come back. As soon as they leave, the Razorwhip pulls Fishlegs up to a tree without Meatlug noticing. One by one, the rogue Rider and the Razorwhip ambushes the Riders. The Twins and Barf and Belch crash to the ground leaving Tuffnut unconscious. Astrid and Stormfly get trapped in a cave after Stormfly is lured to it with chicken. Snotlout, while relieving himself, runs for his life downhill after large logs suddenly begin rolling down towards him and he falls and is carried by the river. Hiccup and Toothless are not ambushed as Toothless spots the dragon, and they ensure a pursuit. The Razorwhip gives Hiccup and Toothless a hard time of catching them, but in the end, Toothless neutralizes them with a plasma blast and they crash. The rogue Rider tries to mount up again and escape but Hiccup threatens them not to. The rogue rider surrenders and reveals herself. To Hiccup's surprise, the rogue Rider is actually Heather. A while later, the Riders not quite as happy to see Heather again, for what she did prior at them, but she reasons that she had been living on her own for the past few years, and made some enemies. She was trying to send the Dragon Riders back to Berk so they wouldn't be involved. Hiccup offers Heather to stay in the Dragon's Edge temporarily to provide her with some provisions to catch up. While Heather initially turns the offer down, she accepts to go with them. The Riders ask Heather how she trained a Razorwhip. She explains that it was all because of her past experience on Berk with the Dragon Riders. She explains she found her dragon, Windshear, after witnessing the dragon fight with a Typhoomerang and that she was severely injured. Heather nursed her back to health and used the dragon training the Riders taught her to bond with the Razorwhip. Ever since then, Heather confidently claims they are an unstoppable force that no one can even dare to take down. During her story, Hiccup and Astrid notice her new 'dark' attitude. Heather brags her dragon's power by demonstrating Windshear's tail filled with powerful blades that each one can slice as powerful as the sharpest and strongest battle axes, as well as her fire, can melt the flesh off a human from 100 feet away. Astrid is impressed with Heather's new 'hardcore' attitude but Hiccup is unsure of what to make of her. Despite this, Astrid still likes the new Heather and tells Hiccup to ask her later about the destroyed ships as she wants to ask her about her incredible battle axe. Hours later, Hiccup attempts to interrogate Heather, asking her why she was attacking the ship earlier. Heather want him to drop the matter, saying a lot has changed in the last few years and she has made some enemies. When Hiccup proceeds to dwell into the matter, Heather threatens with leaving. He then tells her that he and the Riders only want to help her. Heather still doesn't want to talk about it and ends up changing the subject by thanking him for being a good friend. Hiccup still remains skeptical of her. At night, Heather plans to flee with Windshear, and locks up the dragons' pens, preventing the Riders from following her. Unbeknownst that Hiccup and Toothless are witnessing her actions and quietly follows her to get some answers. Hiccup and Toothless land quietly on a cliff as they spot Heather and Windshear talking with Trader Johann. When Heather departs, Hiccup decides to interrogate Johann of what he knows about Heather. He wants to know why Heather is out attacking and looting ships. Johann answers that it has something do with her village, as he reveals it was destroyed by a 'group of undesirables', prompting Heather for vengeance. She made it her personal mission to avenge her island and her family. Johann also explains that she is not 'looting' the ships but rather redistributing it back to the victims for the horrible crimes they've committed. Every ship Heather attacks mean that she is 'avenging' what she and her village had lost, except that those who died can never be replaced. Hiccup cuts to the chase and asks where Heather is going, Johann answers that Heather isn't going somewhere but merely going after someone. At dawn, Heather reveals that she is going after Dagur the Deranged, as it was the Berserkers who raided Heather's island. She attempts to avenge the death of her parents and for her whole village, as she wants her face to be the last thing Dagur ever sees. However, Heather expected that Dagur was sailing alone, but she spots that more armed ships are guarding Dagur's so Heather has no choice but to fly at bay. However, Savage spots Windshear causing Dagur to order to assault it. The Berserkers fire two grappling chains and successfully grab hold of Windshear. Heather and Windshear are now being reeled in, but Windshear gives a fierce resistance making the job harder for the Berserkers. Things get worse when more of Dagur's ships arrive to reinforce them. More grappling chains successfully grab hold of Windshear, Heather is also tied in from the chains. Hiccup and Toothless arrives at the scene just in time to see that Windshear and Heather are being pulled in by numerous ships. Trivia *The Razorwhip is introduced. *Heather returns with her own dragon, Windshear. *Dagur allegedly attacked Heather's village sometime before his imprisonment, which also killed her parents. *In "Heather Report, Part 1", Astrid was the one with suspicions about Heather while Hiccup trusted her. In this episode they switch roles with Astrid trusting Heather and Hiccup has suspicions. *Astrid says it's been three years since they last saw Heather. It has actually been three years since Heather's last appearance. *The Dragon Riders only knew Heather for two days in the Heather Report two-parter and afterward, they never saw or interacted with her again until this episode. Yet Heather acted as if she is very familiar with the Riders even though she was actually a complete stranger to them, especially after her change. Her saying Hiccup has always been a great friend made no sense as it was suggesting an old friendship between them that never really existed in the first place. He only knew her for a day or two and they were hardly friends, let alone good friends. Errors *When Heather explains how she met Windshear the scale pattern on her legs are gone. *After Heather defeats the twins, her right shoulder pad is behind her shoulder. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket *Tom Kenny as Mulch Enemies *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Paul Rugg as Savage Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Speed Stinger (mentioned) Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse **Dragon's Edge Stables *Isle of Berk **Great Hall *Unnamed Islands Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Old Axe *Astrid's Knives *Astrid's Kransen *Spyglass *Dragon Eye *Heather's Axe *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Trader Johann's Ship *Dagur's Ship References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Media